Mine
by wizard-duels
Summary: Post-HBP. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron's POV. Krum has led Hermione away from the rest of the guests. Ron gets to them just in time. One-shot. Ron/Hermione.


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of that which belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

_And just when I thought this could be a good day,_ Ron thought to himself as he stared beyond the white marquee at the dark face that was steadily advancing towards him. Instinctively, he took a step closer to Hermione, who had yet to notice the oncoming guest. Ron glared at him as the man reached them.

"Viktor!" Hermione said, in a voice that was much too excited for Ron's taste. _Viktor Krum_, he thought with disgust.

"Herm-own-ninny, I am so please to see you! It has been a long time since your last letter." The disappointment on his face at this notion gave Ron sinister pleasure. _So, she hasn't written him back?_ He smiled to himself as he listened vaguely to their small talk. It wasn't long, however, before he was distracted by the way Krum was looking at Hermione. As he watched him, the hate in Ron's chest was preparing to burst out of him. He was so transparent; Ron could read the expression on his face and knew what his intentions were. Images floated across his mind and he had to suppress the urge to hex him right there. The way his eyes bore into Hermione, they way they lingered much too long on her body as he complimented her dress, it was almost too much for Ron to handle. He didn't want anyone looking at her like that. _How dare he come here; come here and try to take his Hermione away from him. But she isn't yours, _he reminded himself. _Not really anyway. _His focus had changed now. He was staring at her, watching the small smile playing at the corners of her mouth—

"RON!" He was violently yanked back to reality by the ever-too-familiar sound of his mother shouting his name. "RONALD! You're supposed to be seating the guests not day-dreaming!" He responded in reluctant agreement and looked around to see who seemed lost. However, before he managed to assist any one of the many wondering guests, he turned to see Krum leading Hermione away from the marquee. _That bloody Bulgarian—_crude insults flooded his mind, most of which would have made his mother faint; however none of them seemed able to express the hatred he felt for Viktor Krum at that moment. Disregarding the hoard of gingers and Veela cousins, Ron dashed out of the crowd towards the quickly distancing shapes of Hermione and Krum.

As he jogged to catch up with them, Ron couldn't help but notice that Krum's back made a perfect target for any one of the hex's he had been mentally preparing. They finally stopped just before the row of trees that separated them from the clearing the Weasley's usually used for Quidditch. Their backs still to him, they didn't notice as he quickly closed the distance. Only five meters away now, Ron could hear what they were saying. He could hear anger in Krum's voice as he spoke to Hermione.

"Viktor, I'm sorry, but—" Hermione was saying in a pleading tone before she was cut off him his gruff voice, heavy with an accent.

"But WHAT?" He said viciously. His tone made Ron apprehensive and his heart rate quickened as he listened for Hermione's response.

"I told you, it was never like that. We're just friends, Viktor. You've always known this." As she said this he turned to faced her in a swift movement. His face was contorted in rage.

"I don't want to be your friend!" He shouted; his accent more profound as his voice rose. His fingers closed around her wrist and he pulled her to him with a hard jerk. At that moment Ron sprang towards them, quickly closing the gap and wand at the ready.

"PRETAGO!" The spell caused them to separate and both looked shocked, not only by the invisible shield charm keeping them at arm's length but, equally, at the presence of Ron bounding towards them, murder in his eyes. "Don't you DARE touch her!" he said through clenched teeth. Reaching them, he pulled Hermione further from Krum and placed himself between them. Never taking his eyes from him he asked Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, but her face was pale and she looked uneasy.

Pointing his wand towards Krum's face, Ron said darkly, "If you want to keep breathing, you'll disapparate now." Krum's eyes paused on white knuckled grip Ron had on his wand and with a loud crack he was gone. Ron turned to Hermione, his heart pounding in his chest. He reached out his hand to her and coaxed her towards him.

"I've never made someone that angry, not even you." Her voice shook as she said it, "He was so frightening." She absently rubbed her wrist where Krum had grabbed her.

"You're safe," he said quietly, relief washing over him as he put his arms around her waist and held her to his chest. "You're safe with me." And as she snaked her arms around his back, he only thought was, _she's mine._


End file.
